User blog:JK55556/FFCW - Q
I was inspired to write this blog by Luis, who wrote a Q&A blog on his wiki. Thank you Luis! This blog will answer some questions about the wiki that you may not know the answers to. You may not have even thought of some of the questions and answers. If you have a question about the wiki's history or about something specific about the wiki, please comment below, and I will do my best to answer your question. After all, I've been here from the very beginning! Q: Why did you create Flipline Fan Customers Wiki? A: When I first created FFCW, it was meant to be another Flipline Studios Wiki with just a little fanon. (why I wanted to do that, I don't know) But a few weeks after the founding date, I was afraid that we would get shut down, mainly because I was copying pages directly from the Flipline Studios Wiki. I then deleted all the real Flipline pages, dropping our page count from 60 to 30. We were now 100% fanon. Also, back then in August 2015, there were three active Flipline fanon wikis: Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki, Papa Louie Fan Contests and Games Wiki, and Flipline Fanfiction wiki, the latter likely being the most familiar to all of you. I didn't want to become a full time contributor on those wikis, since I felt that they weren't well managed. I wanted my own freedom, so I created FFCW. None of the three Flipline fanon wikis I listed above are very active today. I don't think we stole their users and made them inactive. It's just that all those "old" users went inactive and the newer users decided to join us instead of them. Q: I've heard about tensions with another Flipline fanon wiki called Flipline Fan Games Wiki. What exactly happened? A: A lot of these tensions and arguments were extremely unnecessary, as both of us were less experienced on Wikia and had very little idea on how to solve problems peacefully. In May 2016, Matty0502 created his own Flipline fanon wiki. I was furious. FFCW was doing extremely well as a wiki, hitting WAM scores of around 1,100. Why did we need another wiki to steal our activity from us? Matty and I quickly became enemies because of this. It was all a competition: Which wiki would win? Who would last longer? Both Matty and I wanted our wikis to be higher on the WAM rankings. I especially pushed the users here to edit more. Arguments quickly found their way to the Flipline Studios Wiki. Everyone there was tired of our arguing, and they just wanted us to stop. Matty ended up getting blocked there multiple times, and luckily for me, I didn't. This continued for months until we got closer to the end of 2016. Matty and Luis, an avid contributor on FFGW, started getting into many disagreements. These disagreements escalated so much that Luis deleted all 200+ of his pages from Flipline Fan Games Wiki. Luis then moved to his wiki, Flipline Fandom, and started editing there. This move impacted FFGW so much that they lost a lot of activity. In March 2017, Matty asked me if he could merge FFGW into FFCW. I agreed. That was the end of all the arguments. Matty and I are no longer enemies. Luis and I get along extremely well. Everything is good. Q: This wiki has gone through two major "inactive periods." Can you describe those? A: The first inactive period was by far more severe than the second. The first one took place from November 2015 - February 2016. JK and Meandcrazy were the only contributors on FFCW in 2015. However, in November 2015, JK noticed that Meandcrazy was becoming less and less active. JK asked him why, and he said, "I don't have time." He then went inactive. JK was extremely upset, as he had no one to help him build his wiki. JK barely edited on FFCW during November and December of 2015, and January 2016. No one joined the wiki during that time, and no one edited. But in February 2016, JK saw a user called Cure Kohaku. She was interested in Flipline, so he asked her to join this wiki. She agreed! (Note: JK has asked many other random users to join as well, such as Benny and Fanofkinopio) That officially ended the first inactive period. In upcoming weeks, many more users joined the wiki, causing the wiki to go from record low activity to record high activity in just a few months. The second inactive period occurred from November 2017 - February 2018. No specific event started or ended this inactive period. It was just a gradual decline, and then a gradual incline in activity at the end. We dropped off the WAM leaderboards for a few months, and it was just slow growth here on the wiki. Luckily, users started becoming more active in February 2018, and the joining of Jyappeul helped fuel the growth further. Q: I've heard about the infamous "Great Mass Category Removal" on this wiki. What exactly happened? A: From the wiki's founding date to February 2017, the wiki had many unnecessary categories on all its pages. (see this page) In February 2017, JoelPalencia12, formerly Lorenz Aliah, brought up some ideas of category removal. The idea quickly evolved, and soon, around 10 major categories were up for removal. In a whole-wiki agreement, we decided to start removing the categories. We did the category removal on all 1500 pages manually. It took us a few weeks, but we finally got it done. The pages were now cleaned up, and the category format has generally stayed the same since then. Unfortunately, we discovered the MassCategorization tool not too long afterwards. The tool can add, remove, and rename categories on pages in just a few minutes. So we wasted a month on something that could have taken us minutes... Again, if you have questions about the wiki, comment below! I'd also like your feedback on this blog. Did you read this? (Please vote if you did - I want to see an accurate number) Yes Category:Blog posts